


Nighttime

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [28]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Sweet Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Pink to blue means I love you, but pink to gold is only for Gordon.
Relationships: gordon freeman/benrey
Series: HLVRAI Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> The people sending me requests have the HUGEST brains I've ever seen   
> Request: hello if youre still takin prompts how about 16 and 21 frenrey if you vibe with that?  
> 16\. “it’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”  
> 21\. “I think I’m in love with you”

“Hey, hey, c’mon.” 

Benrey jerked up, slightly away from the hand shaking him, and Gordon pushed himself back a bit, arms raised in front of him, and Benrey stared, wide eyed, chest heaving before they clung back onto Gordon suddenly, form half melting across the bed to do so, sweet voice bubbling up from multiple mouths, multiple eyes searching the dark room, and Gordon wrapped daem up in his arms and clung. 

“It’s just a nightmare, I’ve got you.” Gordon murmured, and Benrey’s half melted form clung onto him tightly, shaking slightly. God, this is why he didn’t sleep often, plagued by nightmares as he often ended up. Gordon was much the same, so Benrey knew he didn’t mind, but got it sucked, shaking through the remaining terror of dying again and again, until Gordon had him rocking slowly, breathing, and Benrey began to calm, reform to something maybe human, less melted and broken into parts of nothing. 

“You’re alright...” Gordon hummed, and Benrey shifted closer, pressing his face into Gordon’s neck, wrapping his arms around him properly, and Gordon smiled at him, holding him a bit tighter, hand coming up to tangle in his hair. “Feeling better?” 

“Mmph...” Benrey mumbled, and Gordon snorted softly, shifting to lay them down again properly, settling together there. 

“Tired?” 

Benrey shook his head slightly, and Gordon nodded, slowly dragging his hand through Benrey’s hair, untangling bits of it here and there as he did. Benrey sighed softly, pulling back a bit to look up at him with the multiple eyes still scattered across his face. Gordon just smiled at him, so used to the casual body horror at this point, and Benrey couldn’t help but grin at him with too sharp teeth. 

“I think... I’m in love with you.” They said quietly, pink and gold spilling from behind his teeth as dae tracked the way Gordon’s blushed, cheeks, up to his ears and down his chest, and Benrey just grinned at him. 

“A wild coincidence.” Gordon hummed, grinning back at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead lightly. “I think I’m in love with you too.” 

Benrey’s grin only widened as he lit up the room with pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold is supposed to be Gordon's sweet voice name btw. I didn't know how to summary so the pink to gold is just 'I love Gordon' specifically, which is why it's only for him <3


End file.
